Tak's revenge
by Lady lms
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Tak and Zim actually had to get along? Well this is a fic where Zim and Tak have to work together to survive. Will Tak bail out and leave Zim to rot? Finally finished!! Yay! R/R
1. Default Chapter

In their realm the two tallest sat face to face staring at each other with discomfort. They had a screen off to their right with a frozen picture of Zim on it and this was the source of their problems. Zim had lived on the Earth planet longer than they expected and none of their evil schemes had gotten rid of him.  
  
"Maybe it's just us, we aren't being evil enough." Purple suggested as Red shook his head.  
  
"Come on we are the most evil out of all these half wit aliens. I think Zim is too stupid to die."  
  
"So what now? Earth has proven to be just as stupid as Zim and his GIR robot hasn't driven him insane yet. Hobo proved to be no match and he even got out of the spacecraft that was meant to hit the sun. The malfunctioning Sirs never made it to him and."  
  
"That's enough Purple, I know all the screw ups we have had." Red snapped then he perked up, "What about that Tak alien? She hates Zim cause he ruined her life more than once. She also almost succeeded in taken over the miserable planet earth."  
  
"She's still spinning around in the broken spacecraft with her SIR at the moment, she's passed our fleet a couple of times but we have just told them to ignore her." Purple reported.  
  
"Good, next time she comes spinning around catch her and bring her in, I have a mission for her." Red smiled.  
  
~  
  
Tak sat hopeless in her padded chair of her spacecraft as it spun around in circles making all the stars blur together in streaks. She grumbled to herself about how stupid the world was as her purple eyes caught a glimpse of the Irkan fleet again.  
  
"Well Mimi, should I try them again? This is only the 13th time I have passed them today and they still haven't answered back. We seem to be drawn to them by some force of gravity that is why we keep spinning back towards them." Tak told her SIR as it sat in the back crushed under the dented metal.  
  
"Hello Invader Tak? This is the tallest Purple and Red please report your position." Said a faint voice over the communicator as the faces of the tallest appeared on the cracked screen.  
  
"Invader Tak? They called me an Invader." sighed Tak as the tallest looked at her strange.  
  
"Are you going to tell us where you are so we can retrieve your spacecraft?" Red asked.  
  
"Or are you going to keep spinning cause I do find it quite amusing watching you spin around in a big circle." Puprle added as Red elbowed him.  
  
"I am passing your spacecraft's right wing at the moment." Tak told the tallest as a beam of light surrounded her spacecraft making it stop spinning.  
  
Tak's spacecraft was beamed into the hanger and Irkan aliens helped her out of the dented spacecraft along with her SIR. As soon as Tak's feet touched the metal floor her legs wobbled and she fell to the floor.  
  
"She going to be ok?" asked one of the aliens around her.  
  
"I think so, must be a side effect to all the spinning." Another one replied helping Tak up.  
  
"I'll be fine, come Mimi!" Tak commanded as she tried to walk but her feet didn't respond and she fell face first on the ground again. Mimi walked up to Tak and cocked its head at its master.  
  
"I think I better go get the transporter." One of the aliens said aloud and he walked away.  
  
"No! I'm fine, seriously." Tak insisted. She got up again and walked one step carefully. The she place the other foot in front of that one and smiled back at the other aliens watching her.  
  
"See I'm fine." Tak reported trying to take another step but as she did she fell over Mimi. They both hit the floor with a thud as the aliens cracked up.  
  
~  
  
Tak finally entered the main chamber to meet the tallest with the help of the transporter. She was instantly sat down in a chair in front of the tallest that stood up looking down at her.  
  
"I see you are having side effects of spinning for three straight months." Red pointed out as Tak nodded slowly.  
  
"It's funny." Purple giggled but bit his lip after seeing Red's evil stare.  
  
"Thank you my tallest, anything to make you laugh." Tak replied.  
  
"As you know Tak Zim is still on earth and is still living. We have tried many things to get rid of the little fool but nothing seems to work. We have come to the conclusion that Zim is too stupid to kill therefore we are sending you in to do something about it." Red told Tak.  
  
"What? Me?" Tak stuttered.  
  
"Yes you have been the closes to kill Zim out of all our plans." Purple replied.  
  
"I wasn't a part of any of your plans I did it on my own cause I wanted to show you that I could be an Invader." Tak pointed out.  
  
"SILENCE!" red yelled as Tak shrunk back in her chair. "You will not tell your tallest that they are wrong!"  
  
"Yeah! Besides you got our attention and we are ready to make you an Invader instantly if you get rid of Zim." Purple broke in.  
  
"Ok, so what is the plan?" Tak asked.  
  
"We.don't exactly have a plan." Purple admitted.  
  
"No! We don't come up with the plan you do!" Red cut Purple off.  
  
"What?" Tak asked confused.  
  
"That's right! Every Invader has to show their worth by making up their own plan. Didn't you know that?" Red said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No I didn't my tallest I am sorry." Tak apologized.  
  
"Well never let it happen again. Also if you like you can still turn earth into one big giant snack container." Purple smiled as Tak gave him a weird look.  
  
"All you have to do is get rid of Zim, if Earth does get in the way then take care of it but make sure Zim is gone." Red demanded.  
  
"Certainly my tallest I will do everything in my power to get rid of Zim. Trust me we have a score to settle." Tak smiled as she tried to get up from her chair but fell on her face again.  
  
"Um." Purple said as Tak got back up and sat in the chair.  
  
"I am going to sit here for a few minute until the room stops spinning." Tak told the tallest. 


	2. Ch. 2

Dib looked up at the stars in the black sky and sighed. He looked down to see his sister on the porch playing her games.  
  
"What are you doing Gaz?" Dib asked  
  
"What does it look like genius? I rather be inside doing my own thing but of course dad wants me to watch you to make sure you aren't doing anything to make yourself seem anymore weird." Gaz answered as Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not crazy." Dib insisted but stop in mid-sentence to look up at the sky to see a bright red light. "What the?"  
  
"Whatever I just wish you'd get abducted by one of your aliens and go join their race. You would at least fit in." Gaz said as she un paused her game and continued to play.  
  
Dib took up his telescope and zoomed on the red light to discover it was a strange spacecraft. "Oh this is it Gaz! Go get my video camera!" Dib cried as he nearly fell of the roof from his excitement.  
  
"Get it yourself." Snapped Gaz.  
  
"No but, the red light and the spacecraft and." Dib wined as the spacecraft got closer and smashed into Dib's front yard.  
  
Gaz didn't even notice until some of the grass and soil from the impact got on her gaming device screen. "Dib." Gaz said in a low threatening voice.  
  
"Wow!!" Dib cried as he slid down the gutter to the porch. He surveyed the spacecraft while talking aloud to himself about the structure until he came to the Irkan symbol on the side.  
  
"What the.? Zim." Dib growled but the bubble of the spacecraft retracted to show differently.  
  
"Well that landing sucked." Tak admitted as she stepped from the wreckage in her human form as her SIR cat Mimi followed her in a streak of black.  
  
"T.Tak?" Dib asked unable to form the words.  
  
Tak turned around, "How do you know my name big headed boy?"  
  
"I use to be in your class, I'm Dib remember. Also my heads not big."  
  
"Sure.I have a very important mission so if you would kindly stand aside." Tak replied.  
  
"Someone is going to pay for this." Gaz told the two of them as she flicked off the soil from her screen.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Tak admitted as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll make sure you do." Gaz replied as she took her coke and shook it up.  
  
"Oh no I learned my lesson from that." Tak said as she dropped and rolled away.  
  
"Huh?" Dib asked as he was sprayed in the face with the soda. "Gaz.I hate you."  
  
"Dido." Gaz replied. "I need to go and get more coke so don't do anything stupid."  
  
Tak got up and brushed herself off and began to walk in the direction towards Zim's house.  
  
"Wait.Tak?" Dib asked as he wiped his glasses off.  
  
Tak didn't stop she just continued to walk off in the other direction because she had wasted enough time with him.  
  
~  
  
Once at Zim's house Tak walked up to the door and looked around. She felt like she was being watched for some odd reason but couldn't quite figure out by what. She reached out and rang the doorbell and heard a loud thud and screaming inside.  
  
GIR opened the door and looked up at Tak with his big white eyes with his red tongue sticking out.  
  
"Can I speak to Zim?" Tak asked politely.  
  
"Who are you?" GIR asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No.wait.yes.no.yes." GIR fought with himself aloud as Tak watched the little green with an annoyed look.  
  
"GIR?" came Zim's high-pitched voice through the house.  
  
"I didn't do it!" GIR cried as he ran from the door and slid under the couch.  
  
"Stupid life forms." Tak spat as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Zim finally appeared through he kitchen and took one look at Tak and yelled out in disgust. "You again! Didn't I teach you a lesson before that you cannot steal this planet from me, Zim!"  
  
"Oh yes I know your all powerful," Tak lied, "That is why the tallest sent me here to work with you so that we both can rule this planet in faster time than you are making."  
  
"Eh? What? Zim needs no help from anyone. NOW LEAVE!"  
  
"Well ok but I had this really cool plan that would impress the tallest so much and I was thinking about giving you the credit but I guess I can steal the planet from you again and do it since well I almost succeeded the last time." Tak tempted as she turned for the door.  
  
Zim ran in front of Tak and smiled showing his zipper teeth, "What is this plan? Is it good enough to show how truly evil and good I really am."  
  
"Of course Zim and you would bask in the glory, I am sort of just a behind the scenes person" Tak reassured him.  
  
"Well I am glad you came around Tak, I knew you weren't totally stupid." Zim complimented.  
  
"T.thanks." Tak replied with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"GIR! Come to the lab!" Zim called as the couch moved a bit. "GIR?"  
  
"I found my bubble gum!" GIR cried happily as the couch moved some more.  
  
"Eww." Tak cried disgusted.  
  
"GIR this isn't the time for that." Zim laughed embarrassed. "He has a few bugs in his system."  
  
"I see." Tak replied agreeing.  
  
GIR appeared from the couch with lint and bubble gum covering his green body. He had a huge grin on his face as he picked the gum off his body and ate it. 


	3. Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds I just have been eating there a lot lately so that is the first thing that came to my head. Read on before you think I am crazy ^.~  
  
~  
  
Tak followed Zim to his lab and looked around at all his pathetic out of date equipment. GIR ran up to the control panel and sat on top of it smiling at the two of them like he was mesmerized.  
  
"So tell me this most excellent plan that will make me a hero. Tell it to me now for we must act quickly! Dib has somehow bugged my base so he gets the information 2 minutes after I type it in the computer." Zim explained as he looked around uneasily.  
  
Tak snickered to herself and walked up behind the large screen of the computer and looked at the wires. "This is simple human spying devices, I would think you were smart enough to realize the boy was using nothing advanced."  
  
"Of course I was aware of that, anyone could figure that out." Zim said proudly.  
  
"Right. . . see here is your problem." Tak pointed out as she pulled a little clear plastic device from one of the computer's input wires.  
  
"Oh I knew that, just didn't think that I should deprive the boy of. . . thinking he was masterful at something so stupid." Zim replied taking the device from the fingertips of Tak. He looked at the little plastic device but then looked up at Tak and felt a strange burning in his stomach. It could have been the human food he had to devour at school but he knew that the burning never happened much later after he ate it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tak asked giving Zim a weird look, as she stood right next to him.  
  
"Oh no reason, just thinking about how lost you'd be with out me." Zim replied smiling proudly as he flicked the plastic device away.  
  
"Uh. . .hu. . . anyways do you want to know this plan or not?" Tak asked as Zim nodded.  
  
"Alright I have done some research and I have come to the conclusion that everyone on this planet earth will at sometime in the near future try the fries at McDonalds. It comes with a verity of their meals and is highly thought of around the world." Tak reported as she typed on the keyboard and brought up some pictures of McDonalds and their fries.  
  
"FRIES!!" GIR screamed as he jumped on the screen and began to suck it.  
  
"I see you two have tried them also." Tak said looking accusingly at Zim.  
  
"In order to be a normal human worm baby you have to try the French fries." Zim lied.  
  
"Of course, there is my point exactly. Now here is where we come in. I have tracked down where the French fries are shipped from to every place in the world. We go in there and poison the French fries and they ship them to the McDonalds and all of the earth will parish." Tak explained with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"That's genius! To think I wasted my time with the stupid cows and meat." Zim thought aloud.  
  
"Cows are my friends" GIR said as a streaked down the screen leaving a trail of saliva.  
  
"Yes well having a weenie king as your fake father makes you aware of these things." Tak admitted as she clicked off the computer.  
  
"Yes I suppose it would." Zim agreed watching Tak go to the elevator tube.  
  
"I have to go and make the poison, you got toxics in your kitchen?" Tak asked.  
  
"Yup top self to the left with the child safety lock on it. Didn't want GIR getting into it and causing a nuclear melt down."  
  
"Darn those plastic springy things!" GIR wailed as he hopped up on the control panel.  
  
"Right. . .can you miss school tomorrow also I need help." Tak requested.  
  
"Certainly I believe I fit in well enough to miss school for a day." Zim reassured Tak as she went back upstairs through the tube.  
  
"Can I test the poison?" GIR asked.  
  
"That Tak. . . somehow I know I should hate her but I can't. She's so smart but of course she needs me to make it truly perfect. We make a great team." Zim said aloud.  
  
"I tried the soap with the skull and cross bones on it once and it made my head tingly." GIR ranted on.  
  
"Her purple eyes and her twisted antenna make her so evil and beautiful looking at the same time. . ." Zim said as he smiled then he smacked himself, "No! I am acting like a stupid filthy human! Why would I sink to that level!? I disgust even myself! I am just going to forget Tak and focus on my wonderful glory that I so rightfully deserve." ~  
  
Dib sat at school uneasily staring at Zim's empty desk the next day. He knew the little devious alien was up to something but his computer wasn't downloading any of the information from his base.  
  
"Dib is there something intriguing about Zim's desk?" Miss Bitters asked as she slammed her ruler down on his desk.  
  
"No. . ." Dib answered recovering from the shock.  
  
"Maybe he is seeing Zim as an invisible alien." Cried one of the students in the class in a mocking voice as the rest of the students snickered.  
  
Dib gave a threatening look at his classmates but this just led them to laugh harder. Just then the door flew opened and Tak stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" Miss Bitters asked annoyed that the public humiliation of one of her students was interrupted.  
  
"I was a former student here I have just come for some toxic materials if you have any. I am a. . .sanitation worker." Tak replied.  
  
"Check the cafeteria, I am sure there are a lot of toxic materials there." Miss Bitters answered.  
  
"Just what are you up to Tak?" Dib asked as he stood up on his desk.  
  
"I am just doing a favor to you." Tak replied winking at Dib as she left.  
  
Dib smiled as he had butterflies jumping around in his stomach. Then he shook his head and raised his hand while still standing on his desk.  
  
"What?" croaked Miss Bitters.  
  
"Can I follow Tak?"  
  
"No we haven't finished publicly humiliating you."  
  
~  
  
Tak searched around for the toxic material but only found meat wrapped in shiny foil.  
  
"Stupid humans and their meat wrapped foil thingies." Tak mumbled as she tore open the foil to find rotting meat.  
  
"Your really not trying to help us are you Tak?" Dib asked as Tak straightened up to find Dib right next to her.  
  
"I am Dib, Seriously. I am trying to get rid of Zim." Tak explained.  
  
"But that's my job. . ." Dib whined.  
  
"Maybe you will be some assistance to me later Dib. If I do decide to do something horrible to the earth planet I will allow you to live." Tak reassured him as she slammed the freezer door closed.  
  
"So you do have plans to destroy the earth!" Dib accused.  
  
"Not at the moment Dib but I can't promise anything. My first mission is to get rid of Zim and then I will become an Invader. Something I have always dreamed about."  
  
"Well ok as long as you don't destroy the earth cause as soon as you threaten the earth's life you have to answer to me."  
  
"I look forward to that day Dib." Tak smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" Dib warned her but to no avail. 


	4. Ch. 4

Tak and Zim crept along the ground just outside the McDonalds loading docks where the trucks of French fries were being held. They both had green tans on their back with a hose attached to the tank. Zim had red goggles on which he claimed would protect his delicate eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to bring that annoying little robot of yours along?" Tak whispered to Zim as the approached the gate.  
  
"He wanted to come so badly he attached himself to the outside of the space cruiser." Zim responded in his horse whisper.  
  
I like French fries!" GIR cried loudly.  
  
"Keep it down! You want to get us caught?" Zim said softly while holding the robots mouth closed.  
  
"If they would fry me in a vat of boiling grease with the French fries. . .yes!"  
  
Tak rolled her eyes, "Fine then just stay here while Zim and I go poison the French fries."  
  
"Ok!" agreed GIR as Tak and Zim crawled on there stomachs closer to the gate. Tak got out her laser from her backpack and cut a round hole through the gate. Zim was watching GIR while still crawling and didn't notice Tak had stopped in front of him and his face went right into her backside.  
  
"ZIM!" Tak cried still trying to be quiet. Zim looked up from Tak's hind quarters and smiled as his green skin turned a flush red.  
  
"Heh.. . sorry. . ." Zim apologized but really wasn't that sorry that he had accidentally come into contact with her behind. If all the rest of Tak's body were just as soft as that then Zim would have a hard time keeping things to himself.  
  
Tak moved on through the hole and up the ramp into the trucks. She then waved Zim to come and join her. The looked at the boxed surrounding them in the truck and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Your first oh fearless leader." Tak offered holding her tube attached to the tank of poison on her back.  
  
Zim tore open one of the boxes and began clawing through the fried potatoes making sure that the hose was getting every single one. Tak came up behind him and pretended to lean over to watch to double check but when Zim least expected it she stuck her tube into Zim's green skin on his back.  
  
"AHH!" Zim wailed out in pain as he dropped to the floor and began to roll around only breaking the tank on his back and creating a poison pool around him, which he continually rolled in.  
  
Tak watched as an evil smile spread across her face, "Now I will be an invader."  
  
"GIR! Help me!" Zim cried out.  
  
"FRENCH FRIES!" GIR wailed jumping into the open box and began shoving them in his mouth.  
  
"Tak. . .Why?" Zim asked as he reached his gloved hand out to her.  
  
"Because you're a bad invader and I hate you." Tak replied kicking his hand away from her.  
  
"But. . .Tak. . .I love you" Zim reveled as his head fell backwards and his striped tongue lolled out of his mouth admitting drool to run down his cheek.  
  
"Ew. . .that was creepy. . ." Tak admitted as the truck began to move suddenly.  
  
"Don't move Tak!" Dib cried as he rolled in the truck and got up on one knee pointing a gun at her.  
  
"Hello Dib." Tak greeted.  
  
"What were you doing to these French fries?" Dib questioned.  
  
"Nothing, I just poisoned Zim that is all." Tak admitted pointing to Zim sprawled out on the floor. GIR jumped out of the box and started putting French fries in Zim's mouth as he giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Oh. . . I guess that is ok." Dib replied looking at his enemy in his helpless state. "I was kind of hoping I would get to kill him but it works this way too."  
  
"Yes and now I will be an Invader. The creepy thing is he told me he loved me before he died." Tak told Dib while staring at Zim.  
  
"He what? That little weasel!" Dib cried as he kicked Zim in the chest. Zim coughed as his eyelids flashed opened and he got up on his elbows.  
  
"What did you do?!" Tak cried stepping back from Zim.  
  
"Just kicked him, must have re-started his heart or something." Dib explained.  
  
"You idiot!" Tak screamed as Zim stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"So Tak you were out to kill me? Is that why you wanted to help me?" Zim accused spitting out the fries GIR had placed in his mouth.  
  
"Zim please take it easy I wasn't trying to kill you it was an accident." Tak smiled as she backed up against the wall looking as helpless and scared as she possibly could to get the pity factor. She knew that she has to keep Zim's trust otherwise she would have to kill him the hard way.  
  
"Hey you leave her alone Zim." Dib warned.  
  
"Please your gun is pathetic Dib, besides I am not going to hurt Tak. I believe her but I'll be watching her much more closely." Zim replied giving an evil look to Tak.  
  
"Thank you Zim I promise I won't let you down." Tak smiled as she brushed her hand across his face as she left. Dib watched angrily as Zim's face became one of pleasure as he watched Tak leave.  
  
"She's trying to kill you Zim you do know that." Dib pointed out.  
  
"Even still, she's so beautiful." Zim replied walking out after her.  
  
"I am not through with you yet Zim! Besides the thought of you kissing her is just sick."  
  
"Aww someone needs a French fry." GIR offered as he popped one into Dib's mouth.  
  
Dib spat out the fry and yelled, "Get out of here you little mutated Dog!"  
  
~  
  
"So you didn't kill Zim?" Purple asked.  
  
"Not yet my tallest, you are right he is too stupid to die." Tak admitted, as she looked up at her tallest on Zim's main computer screen.  
  
"Well hurry it up, I can't stand just knowing he is still living." Red demanded.  
  
"I will My tallest but I have made an important discovery, he has a little crush on me and I can use this to my advantage."  
  
"What! Zim?" Purple asked cracking up.  
  
"Yes I find it funny too, but I have a better plan this time and I promise that he will be gone." Tak reassured them.  
  
"You better have Zim eliminated soon Tak otherwise no deal!" Red warned as he ended the transmission. He turned to see Purple on his back laughing his head off.  
  
"Can you imagine what their children would look like!" he belted out through his laughter.  
  
"Purple, that's not funny that's just creepy." Red told Purple as he left him to laugh by himself. 


	5. Ch. 5

The next day Zim walked the hallways of the school along with Tak. She had her eyes on the tall men who were dressed in black with sunglasses. They were lining the hallways talking at their wrists to each other. Like usual, Zim didn't notice.  
  
"Do you see that Zim." Tak questioned as they came to Mrs. Bitter's door.  
  
"What the gum on my shoe?" Zim asked lifting his foot so that the pink goo stretched.  
  
"No stupid the." Tak started to explain but was bumped on the shoulder by Dib as he passed them to get to the door.  
  
Dib looked over his shoulder at them and warned, "I am watching you both, I know what your up to."  
  
"Dib we don't even have a plan at the moment" Tak replied.  
  
"Yeah well I am going to look into why these men in suits are in our hallways and make sure you cannot use it to your advantage."  
  
"That's nice Dib, but those men aren't of any concern to us."  
  
"WHAT! WHERE ARE THE MEN!" Zim wailed turning around and seeing them everywhere.  
  
Dib sneered, "For all you know they could be working for some extra- terrestrial spotting government agency."  
  
"Please. . ." Tak sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"AH! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! THEY ARE GONNA SPOT US!" Zim cried on as his eyes grew into wide circles of fear.  
  
Tak slapped her hand on his mouth and snapped, "Shut up Zim! Your going to draw attention to us.Dib is just trying to scare us so calm down."  
  
"Good luck." Dib waved as he entered the door.  
  
"Zim promise me your never going to do that again and your going to calm down. We have to check out these guys and find out why they are here before Dib."  
  
"Mm-mm. . ." Zim agreed as Tak took her hand off his mouth then he snapped, "Do not ever do that to me again! My spazing is a type of thinking I do! If you stop the process then the thinking doesn't get done."  
  
Tak stood there looking at him and replied, "Fine." She then walked through the door and took her seat behind Zim's desk.  
  
Zim looked around uneasily and then walked through the door and took his seat. He looked over at Dib with a menacing look but Tak bounced a pencil off his head.  
  
"Don't draw attention!" Tak whispered to him.  
  
"If I don't fight with Dib then I will draw attention to myself." Zim snapped back rubbing his delicate head.  
  
Mrs. Bitters slunk in and sat down and looked out at all her children. "Hello, how I despise to see all your faces but I will try to make the best of it."  
  
Dib's hand shot up in the air and Mrs. Bitters looked at him and nodded for him to speak. "Why are those strangely dressed men in suits out in our hallways?"  
  
"I am glad you asked, it is some secret government agency that has reason to believe that alien activity has taken place in the school. They have taken over the cafeteria so you will no longer have a lunch period." Mrs. Bitters answered as all the students groaned.  
  
"Yes! My one chance to finally get Zim!" Dib cheered to himself.  
  
"We are doomed Tak we should abort our mission and never come back to this cursed school!" Zim suggested turning around.  
  
"No Zim. . . I think this is a perfect chance to do something to the humans." Tak smiled.  
  
~  
  
Zim went down to his lab to find Tak studding maps of the government agencies lair. He looked at them side wards as Tal turned around and looked at him funny.  
  
"Oh, Hi! I was just wondering what your plan was." Zim replied turning his head again.  
  
"It'll come in due time Zim just go back upstairs and make sure your robot isn't doing anything stupid." Tak said turning around again.  
  
Zim backed up to the tube and quietly replied, "Ok. . .If there is anything I can help you with let me know."  
  
Tak watched out of the corner of her eye as Zim went up the tube then she clicked on a minimized picture. The Picture popped up to fill the whole screen and Dib was in the center of it.  
  
"Ok Dib I am going to need your help this time, maybe you won't save Zim this time"  
  
"Hey that was an accident! I don't want him to live." Dib corrected her.  
  
"Ok as we figured out today, those government guys are after some alien in the school so they must have lots of guys inspecting the human children. Now you and I are going to unmask Zim."  
  
"Couldn't we just wait till he did that himself, I mean he has had some close calls before." Dib suggested.  
  
"No Dib! I don't have that much time. . .I only have a few more days before my Invader title is gone forever. We must get rid of him now."  
  
"Ok so how do we do it?" Dib asked.  
  
"Simple. . . I will tell him that he does have his disguise on" Tak smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Dib asked confused.  
  
"Forget it leave that part to me."  
  
"Aren't you at risk too? And why do you need me?"  
  
"Yes I am at risk but it's a risk I need to take. I need you to bring the government guys over to where we are cause they will believe you, if I remember you have earned the name UFO kid?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. . .but I don't want you to get caught Tak."  
  
"Why not I thought I was no different from the next alien, plus it would give you more fame." Tak pointed out.  
  
Dib's face flushed, "Well it would but I only want to get Zim cause he has made my life miserable and I don't want people to think I am crazy."  
  
"I don't think your crazy."  
  
"Well yeah cause you know aliens exist but they don't."  
  
"Come on Dib you going to help me or not, you can gain fame and your sanity back and I can be an invader."  
  
"When you become an Invader are you going to destroy the Earth?" Dib asked.  
  
"No the tallest do not think this rock is any use to them, but if they decide otherwise I have no choice but to follow orders."  
  
"Oh. . .well then I am going to have to stop you." Dib replied.  
  
"Do as you must Dib but I doubt that I will have to destroy the earth. So I will have Zim out in the playground tomorrow bring the government guys running as soon as you see us."  
  
"Alright Tak but be careful." Dib warned as the transmission ended.  
  
~  
  
Dib crouched in the bushes waiting for the arrival of Tak and Zim. He thought it was clever of Tak to be able to persuade Zim to think that Tak had a plan and he didn't need to have to disguise on. He saw two dark figures approaching and went running inside immediately.  
  
"So you're sure that this plan is going to work this time, you're not trying to kill me?" Zim asked uneasily.  
  
"Of course Zim as soon as you hear what my plan is you'll love it, You don't even have to wear your disguise this time cause you want the humans to see the face of their destroyer."  
  
"Of course! I am Zim destroyer of earth!" Zim laughed but was interrupted by Dib's yelling and the pounding of feet. He looked towards the school to see Dib running with the government guys following close behind.  
  
"So long Zim." Tak laughed as she went to leap into the bushes but Zim caught her by the arms and hid behind her. "Let go of me!!"  
  
"See he is here and he is an aliens just like I told you!" Dib cried pointing but relized he was pointing to Tak.  
  
The government man looked and Tak and Zim and smiled, "Good work son! You have caught two a female and a male. We can study both sexes, you will be awarded soon."  
  
"Don't touch me filthy human!" Tak snapped but two government men surrounded her and clasped handcuffs on her.  
  
"I am no alien! I am just a normal human boy in a costume." Zim wailed as the government men surrounded him.  
  
"Sir this one is a boy in costume." One of them called to the head guy.  
  
"Let him go then, don't scare the poor boy."  
  
"Wait he's not in costume! The girl is a normal human girl but Zim isn't he's the alien!" Dib reasoned but watched as Tak was caged and put in a car.  
  
"You know what, I think this is fishy." The government man said stroking his beard. "I think this boy who told us about the aliens is an alien."  
  
"Should we take him way?" asked another man.  
  
"Yes, lock him up. I think he looks like that UFO kid we keep getting complaints about."  
  
"Noo!!!" Dib wailed as he was caged too. Zim watched as his two enemies were put into a car and the car sped away.  
  
"Well that was kinds creepy but it goes to show that the good guy always wins. . .wait am I the good guy? Nah. . ." 


	6. Ch. 6

Dib and Tak sat in a bared cage facing each other. Tak's purple eyes glance uneasily at the beeping machines around her as her mind raced and formed pictures of what they would do to her innards. Dib couldn't keep his eyes off Tak and knew that she was worried.  
  
"I am sorry this is all my fault." Dib finally said breaking the silence between them.  
  
Tak sighed, "No Dib don't blame yourself."  
  
"I promise I was trying to help you, Zim and I should be here not you."  
  
"Dib you shouldn't be here at all, they won't believe you are human until they rip your innards out and discover that you are human." Tak reminded.  
  
"I know but Zim should be on that autopsy table with his guts all over the place, he was the one who had plans to destroy the Earth! I don't care if they had to rip me open I just wanted to see Zim squirm and wriggle as he was being ripped open."  
  
"Um. . .that's kinda sick." Tak admitted.  
  
"I know but you should be here, and I am going to get us out of this." Dib promised.  
  
"Dib I have a question. . ." Tak said slowly, "Why are you always trying to help me besides the fact that I am trying to kill Zim like you are, I mean I am an alien just like him."  
  
"Because. . ." Dib began as his face flushed, "Because you're the first girl. . .alien. . .um. . .first thing that I have ever liked. I mean when you first came to school and you listened to me talk about all my paranormal studies most of the kids put me in the reject category from the moment they saw me but you. . .you found it interesting."  
  
"That's because I am an alien Dib, I wanted to know how advanced your planet's research was on aliens. I was gathering information." Tak told Dib as Dib's face dropped.  
  
"So you were using me. . ."  
  
"At that time yes, but now I need you more than ever Dib. We make a really good team and I am sorry I didn't ask for your help the first time around."  
  
"So you don't have feelings for me then, mine for you don't mean anything." Dib asked.  
  
"Dib try to understand, we are from two different races. I can't have feelings for a human and you can't have feelings for an alien. It's better this way." Tak comforted.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, but I will still always have those feelings for you Tak. . .no matter what." Dib smiled.  
  
As Dib spoke these words Tak's face began to flush under her purple eyes and she turned away. Her stomach gurgled and felt tingly.  
  
~  
  
Zim walked back into his house and flung open the door beaming proudly. He slammed the door behind him and let out a yell of excitement.  
  
"Oh this day couldn't get any better! Tak and Dib my two worst enemies are gone! Forever! Victory is mine!"  
  
"Did we destroy the humans?" GIR asked waddling out from the kitchen.  
  
"No GIR we destroyed Dib and Tak."  
  
"Ohhh. . .who?"  
  
"Never mind that GIR, I must go and tell the tallest what is going on with Tak surely they will be upset with her performance and fraud. . .stuff." Zim said aloud as he flushed himself down to his lab.  
  
He scurried over to the control panel and connected to the tallest so they were both staring at him on the screen.  
  
"Zim, nice to see you living. . ." Red lied.  
  
"Yes my tallest the alien by the name of Tak tried to play a nasty trick on me. She used her good alien looks to get me to have something that the humans call "affection" for her so I would be weaker but I was stronger! She is now in some science lab ready to be chopped in half."  
  
"So she is going to be dissected." Purple asked as Zim nodded.  
  
"ARE YOU TRULY THAT STUPID!" Red wailed, "Zim if she is dissected then the whole Irkan nation is in trouble! Retrieve her immediately otherwise. . .suffer. . .something that I will think up of while you try to rescue her."  
  
"But my tallest, she tried to kill me." Zim pleaded but the transmission ended.  
  
"Does this mean we get to go back home?" GIR asked.  
  
"No GIR we won't get to go back home, we have to save the stupid weasel Dib and Tak. . ." Zim mumbled.  
  
"YAY! Then can we have a party? I've got cupcakes and Onions for everyone!" GIR cried happily as Zim just stared at him. 


	7. Ch. 7

Zim and GIR crouched outside the government building in some bushes. Zim had wrapped GIR in tin foil so that only his huge blue eyes stuck out of the foil wrapping. Gir scratched at himself making scraping noises.  
  
"GIR stop that you want to give us away? Now listen, I want you to go in there and distract all those government men so I can get Dib and Tak out of there. Maybe not Dib. . .but definitely Tak."  
  
"I got it!" GIR said as he scratched himself some more.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you don't get it?" Zim asked him.  
  
"Cause you hate cheese." GIR answered.  
  
"GIR, no that's not. . . never mind. What did I say for you to do?"  
  
"Ummm run in there and distract Dib and Tak so you can get the government men."  
  
"Close enough. . .Now go!" Zim ordered as he threw GIR from the bushes. Gir got up and walked to the main entrance scraping his foiled little legs together.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the zit faced hillbilly man with his gut hanging out of his policeman shirt. He had his face buried in a porno magazine so he didn't even glance at the foiled robot.  
  
"Yes I have come to abduct your wieners so hand over the hotdogs." GIR answered.  
  
"Stupid teenager." Mumbled the security guard as he lifted his eyes from the magazine to see GIR. "HOLY MOLY THE ALIENS HAVE COME TO RETRIEVE THEIR FRIEND!"  
  
"Huh? Where!?" GIR cried looking around.  
  
"Please don't hurt me alien I told them not to mess with forces they didn't know about!" The hillbilly wailed as he covered his face.  
  
"That is ok, now take me to the wieners!" GIR commanded as the security guard led GIR inside.  
  
"Oh no the door!" Zim cried as he leapt out of the bushes and stuck his foot out so that the door bounced off his foot. "OWWWWW! STUPID HUMAN DOOR!"  
  
~  
  
"Alright time to be dissected little aliens." Crooned a scientist as he reached in Tak and Dib's cage grabbing Dib by the shirt.  
  
"No wait! Stop!" Dib cried fighting the scientist but was strapped down on the operating table.  
  
"Dib!" Tak screamed but was grabbed by another man and was held suspended in mid-air by her neck.  
  
"Alright let's open you up and see what alien organs you have." Smiled the scientist as he snapped on rubber gloves over his hands. His face was twisted into an evil smirk as he glasses were reflecting the lights.  
  
"My dad is a scientist and if you dare open me up he will have you fired!" Dib threaten but the scientist only grabbed a big knife and started sharpening it.  
  
"Wait! I confess!" Tak screamed out as the two scientist looked at her in shock. "I am the alien, Dib is a normal boy. Open me up not him please."  
  
"No Tak. . ." Dib started but when the scientist looked at him he cowered and replied, "Yeah you big fools!"  
  
"Humans are such cowards." Tak sighed as Dib was released from his straps and Tak was put on the table.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Dib cried just as the scientist was about to cut open Tak stomach. Tak looked up with hope in her eyes. "I can't watch this, can I go to the waiting room?"  
  
"Sure boy, out the door and to the left." The scientist replied pointing.  
  
"Bye Tak I will remember you always." Dib yelled to Tak as he walked for the door. Just as his hand touched the metal GIR flung through the door smacking Dib with the door and flinging him into an operating cart.  
  
"I have come to take your scrubs!" GIR shouted as he leapt from the floor onto the operating table and out the other set of doors. Seconds later he was followed by security guards who did the exact same thing.  
  
"No wait!" Tak cried trying to get them to come back but then she turned her head to see Zim in the door. "Zim?"  
  
"Yes it is I, the great Zim who has come to save you! And to think you trusted a pathetic human!"  
  
"I am not pathetic! Just don't like needles that is all." Dib yelled from underneath the operating cart.  
  
"Well then get me out of here Zim!" Tak demanded as the scientist started stepping towards him.  
  
"Stay away from our subject, she is ours now." The scientist said together.  
  
"No! Stay away from me otherwise I will be forced to use my. . .alien powers on you!" Zim warned.  
  
The scientist stopped and backed up a bit and dropped there knifes from their hands. They looked at each other uneasily and ran out of the room screaming something about alien mind control.  
  
"See I told you there was nothing to this." Zim said proudly as he untied Tak.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks Zim." Tak replied as she jumped off the table.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Dib asked.  
  
"Go to Hobo." Tak snapped kicking his head back under the operating table.  
  
"Now to get GIR and be out of here!" Zim organized aloud as he looked back to see GIR running towards them.  
  
"They didn't give me wieners but they gave me this really cool rocket launcher thing." GIR rattled on as he threw the rocket launcher out on the floor.  
  
"And what about them?" Zim asked eyeing GIR.  
  
"Oh I blew them up by accident."  
  
"Works for me, let's go!" Tak cried rushing out.  
  
"Can we stop for wieners on the way?" GIR asked following.  
  
Zim looked at Dib and laughed, "So look who's won now."  
  
"She's still trying to kill you." Dib replied ducking as Zim tried to kick him in the head but only got the operating table.  
  
"OWWW STIUPID CART PUSHY THING!" Zim wailed as he hopped away after Tak.  
  
~  
  
Tak, GIR and Zim stood outside Zim's house in front of a disguised rocket that was supposed to look like a planet earth.  
  
"Well Tak, even if you were trying to kill me, this mission will not be interesting with out you." Zim complimented rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Zim, after that I knew I couldn't kill you. You are way to stupid to die." Tak smiled as she kissed Zim on the cheek. "I won't become an invader but maybe someday I will be the wife on an invader." Tak hinted as she winked her glassy purple eye.  
  
"Heh. . . that spot is open. . ." Zim blushed as he turned away.  
  
"And say bye to your robot thing, I think it speaks it's own language of stupid so I am not going to try." Tak said looking over at GIR stripping tree bark off a tree.  
  
"Oh GIR, nah he just might not comprehend what you say." Zim explained.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hmmm, never mind. Goodbye Zim, I will be waiting for your return." Tak waved as she boarded the ship.  
  
Zim smiled as waved as Tak folded up the walkway and lifted off into the starry night sky leaving a trail of smoke behind her.  
  
"I have a feeling that is not the last time we will ever see Tak, GIR."  
  
"Tak? Who's Tak? I have a squirrel friend named Tak!"  
  
"I hope it's not the last time we will ever meet. . ." 


End file.
